The Hallucination Experiment
The Hallucination Experiment is a fan made Creepypasta. Story " I grew up loving Science, so many wonders in the world of observing things like animals, plants, the human body, and many more, there are times where I wished to be a scientist. They would do experiments on people and animals, most of them interesting and harmless, others just plain cruel, but are there any disturbing and weird experiments? I was told by a couple of friends at school that there are some; but one in particular is an experiment that not many people heard about called " The Hallucination Experiment" " Why would anyone wanna do an experiment like that?" I said. At lunch, my friend told me that this was an actual experiment about a 33 year old man named "Aaron Larriton" who loved experiments, but not most of his life. His mother passed away when he was 7, he father had abused him from time to time, but at 9, his father was arrested and he got taken to an adoption center where 2 weeks later he was adopted by a kind family. At school, at times he would get bullied from 2nd-10th grade. After he graduated, he had gone to college to get a job as a scientist. But 3 months later, he got kicked out for fighting in college with another student. He had nothing left in his life except his own. He then reads a newspaper telling that they are hiring someone to do an experiment. Aaron then proceeds to the location and when he sees the 3 scientist, one of them said "Hello, what's your name?" Aaron told them about his name and everything else. They nodded their head and put him into an experiment chamber. One of the scientist injects him with a needle and then the door closed. The scientist monitors Aaron and tells him of an experiment that he has to tell them what he sees to understand how the brain functions when it comes to hallucinating. 6 hours later, he told them that he has seen some good things like cats, a women that loves him, money, and other things. The experiment was going so well that they decided to continue with it. However the next 3 days, it was not going so well. Aaron started to scream and cry as he sees bullies, criminals, murderers, giant spiders, and more terrifying things. He claimed to be stabbed to death by his father and has seen his mother get killed by him. 1 week later, he has started throwing himself against the wall, screaming words like " HELP ME" and "SET ME FREE". He then attempts to tear his own flesh off, beat himself, and gouge out his eyes. The scientist then rush in and tries to restrain him. He then later coughs and pukes up blood and passes out. He was then later taken to the hospital and the doctors said he has no critical health condition. One of the scientist said that they had given him a medicine which helps him hallucinate to see things. Aaron then turns his head with a smile and says to the doctor, " I have seen your teen daughter with her baby, your mother in distress, your grandfather dying, your brother who's in jail and got killed in it, and your dog who got ran over by a car". Aaron has predicted all the true events based on the Doctor's events. The Doctor got really scared and told the scientist to do something. After that, they took him back to the lab and try to get rid of the medicine, but it would not wear off. Aaron starts laughing evily and said to the scientist " God never loved us, we are his non- existing creatures". He then later ran outside screaming " I CAN SEE EVERYTHING" And then falls to the ground and died. The scientist went to see how he died, it was confirmed that the medicine killed him. After a long story, I was really creeped out and disturbed on how any human being can do such a horrible, disturbing, inhumane experiment. It might changed my life of being a scientist.... forever..... Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Horror Category:CreepyPastas